


Fondue

by Snowflakesandangels



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a tease, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is So Done, Sexual Humor, Steve Rogers Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflakesandangels/pseuds/Snowflakesandangels
Summary: In which Bucky is a little shit, Steve nearly has an embarrassment induced heart attack, and Sam is clueless. Or not.





	

The day had started out normally enough...

Steve had met Bucky at Sam's house for his weekly session of "Just talking and coffee, Barnes; that's all it is." that Sam had kindly offered, knowing Bucky wasn't ready, and might never be, for group sessions at the VA. They chatted casually for a while, the conversation drifting from Bucky's week, to the upcoming holiday season, to the latest hockey scores. Eventually, the topic of favorite Christmas memories came up. 

Sam told a story of the time he and his cousins had started a snowball fight on two sides of the street and gotten in trouble for distracting passing drivers. Their punishment had been to deliver food to the shut-ins of their church, resulting in the best cookies, cocoa, and back-in-the-day stories ever.

Steve remembered some of the Christmases he and Bucky had spent together in the thirties; barely enough food, even less heat, but somehow, they always had the time of their lives. On occasion they even managed to buy an orange or peppermint stick to share if they found a few pennies in the street. When Steve finished his story, Sam nodded thoughtfully and turned to Bucky.

"What about you? Anything you miss about the good old days?"

Bucky pursed his lips as he mulled over the question, face unreadable as always. "I don't remember a lot, but, I guess? I mean, Hydra didn't exactly give me time off for good behavior. But, I managed to escape a few times; found some food, got some sleep, it was good."

"Aw, jeez, Buck..." Steve sighed, pain written all over his face. "Is there anything I can do to make up for all the hell you've been through?"

If Bucky didn't have seventy years of training in being completely stone cold passive, he would have been cracking up laughing. _Oh, pal, you have no idea..._

"You know what I haven't had in a long time?" He grinned, eyes nearly sparkling with anticipation, "A good fondue."

Sam blinked a few times when Steve's knee hit the coffee table, rattling the mugs on it noisily, but ignored him, waiting for Bucky to finish what he was saying. "Oh yeah? When did you last have it?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but I remember I was in Switzerland because there were sharp mountains and a lot of snow. There was a light, and a cabin; it was so warm I had to take my coat off. That fondue though! I just warms up your whole body, right to the core. One bite is salty, the next one is sweet, sometimes it's pleasantly warm, and others it burns like fire."  

Bucky grinned wide, his expression the picture of innocence, while Steve's got redder and more uncomfortable. Even Sam raised a confused eyebrow. _What's wrong with him?_

Steve sank lower in his chair as Bucky ran his tongue over his top lip, wiggling his shoulders a little to emphasize his point. "I mean, God, it's just so good! Have you ever had fondue, Sam?"

"I don't think so. It's like chunks of fruit and chocolate, right?"

"Yeah; or cheese and bread." Steve's eyes looked heavenward, anywhere but Bucky's hungry stare that seemed directed at him personally. "They're both great; the sweet ones are soft and smooth and melt into your tongue, but the salty ones... mmmm. Now that's fondue. Hot... salty... messy... something you can really sink your teeth into."  

Steve coughed loudly, grabbed the mugs off the table, and disappeared into the kitchen. Sam looked over at Bucky. "What'd I miss?"

Toning down his grin to a blank smile, Bucky shrugged. "Beats me."

-

The incident wasn't mentioned again until a few nights later when Bucky called both Sam and Steve, inviting them over to his apartment to watch the latest hockey game. When they stepped inside, Steve was greeted by the smell of something delicious wafting in from the living room. "I don't know what you've been cooking, Buck, but it smells amazing."

Sam's voice calling loudly from the other room made Steve quickly lose all hope for a comfortable evening. "Hey! You made fondue, man; that's great!"

On the coffee table were two mini crock-pots, one each of melted chocolate, and cheese, as well as freshly cut up fruit and toasted bread cubes. Sam eagerly filled a divided plate with some of everything and settled into Bucky's recliner; leaving him and Steve to share the love seat. Taking as little food as he could get away with, Steve sank his body down into his corner of the cushion and tried to focus on the game.

Bucky was shameless.

Every few bites he'd either let out a little satisfied moan or else lick his fingers infuriatingly slow, all the while ignoring Steve's obvious discomfort. If he thought for a second that he was truly hurting his feelings, Bucky would have stopped right away; but he knew Steve better than anyone. He'd seen the way he'd been looking at him since he'd come back, and for Bucky's part it wasn't unwelcome by any means. He also knew that he could get old waiting for Steve to make the first move. He'd heard about the "fondue incident" from Gabe during their last mission in Switzerland before he fell from the train, which meant he'd been waiting over seventy years to tease Steve about it, and he wasn't going to back out now.

Dipping a piece of bread in his cheese until it was almost dripping, Bucky bit into it with his front teeth, then started slowly sucking the gooey mess from his fingers while giving Steve a confused look. "What's the matter, Steve? Don't you like fondue?"

"Uh... I um, I- I need a minute." Setting his plate on the table, Steve quickly disappeared into the kitchen. After a few minutes, a commercial flicked onto the screen and Sam looked around. "Where's Steve?"

Bucky stood up and turned toward the kitchen. "I think he went to get a drink. Do you want anything while I'm up?"

"You got any ginger ale?"

"Sure. Be back in a sec."

In the kitchen Steve was leaning on the refrigerator to regain his composure when Bucky came in.

"Sam wants ginger ale. Are you okay?"

The genuine look of concern on Bucky's face was about to make Steve relax his guard, until he caught a familiar spit-second grin. _That little-! So that's how he wants to play, is it?_ Giving Bucky a quick smile of his own, Steve opened the fridge to get the drinks, bending over unnecessarily far for longer than strictly needed, before handing one of the bottles to Bucky. "Don't worry about me, pal, I'm just fine."

Now that he knew exactly what Bucky was up to, it was Steve's turn to be shameless. Once they were settled back in front of the game, he twisted the top off of his soda and took a long drink. When he was sure Bucky was looking in his direction, he casually put the bottle to his mouth, but instead of tipping it back, he rested it against his bottom lip for a few seconds before absentmindedly running the tip of his tongue around the narrow rim of glass.

Bucky was about to start teasing Steve again, but barely avoided choking on a piece of bread when he saw him. _Ho-ly! Steve? What?_ Watching closer to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, Bucky saw the faint pink blush on Steve's ears. _Ohhh, you wanna play now, pal?_

No longer bothering to hide his wicked grin, Bucky ran a finger through the melted cheese on his plate and proceeded to lick it off with the most obscene sound he could muster, watching as Steve blushed to his hairline. Accepting the challenge, Steve worked up a good amount of spit and slid his tongue into the bottle opening… and promptly got it stuck. He blinked in surprise, Bucky actually did choke a little, and even Sam was distracted from the game enough to stare at him.

"Ah... tha' wasn' su'pose 'a ha'pen."

Bucky and Sam looked at each other, then at him before bursting into fits of laughter. After a dirty glare from Steve, Bucky was finally able to catch his breath and moved to help him stand up.

"Come on, man; I'll help you get it off."

Steve rolled his eyes as Bucky led him by the hand to the kitchen. "'oo dust had 'a thay it 'ike 'at, 'idn't oo?"

By the time they came back to the living room, after much pinching and pulling and Steve yelling for Bucky to "Wa'th where 'oo pu' tha' thing!" and Bucky shouting back that "It's never gonna come back out if you don't relax!" they'd been gone for so long the game was over, and Sam was nowhere to be found, apart from a sticky-note left on the recliner. Bucky started laughing again as Steve read it aloud, blushing to the tips of his fingers.

"Next time you guys want to "fondue" leave me out of it."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stucky fic! Yay! 
> 
> If you liked it, pop down to the review box and say hi, I promise I don't bite. :)


End file.
